SMACK!
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Why the hell is Sho punching Kei in the face? And why are they kissing! ShoxKei
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Language, as usual, and sexual theme-age...And switching POV.

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Don't own Blah Blah Man Sex Blah Blah Moon Child. Blah.

(a/n) Originally posted in my drabble series...but part two is kind of smutty, and I really didn't want to up the rating for that fic, so...yeah.

* * *

-3rd Person-

Kei was happy. He'd finally found his favorite shirt that he'd been looking for. Why was it his favorite shirt? Because Sho gave it to him, that's why. _'Ah, Sho. I wonder what he's doing right now?'_ As Kei rounded the corner, a fist slammed into his mouth. "ARGH!" Caught off guard, he flew backwards, his back hitting the floor of their apartment flat. With a groan he touched his lip, wincing at the blood he found there. Realizing his assailant was still there, he jumped up, ready to fight. _'Dammit! Thinking of Sho always leaves me off guard! **Why?!**'_ He crouched low as his attacker turned the corner, and found that it was--

"How's it goin', Kei?" **SHO?!!**

Kei relaxed his battle stance only a little. Glaring at the younger man, he growled, "What the hell was that for, _asshole?!!"_

Sho just grinned. "What? It's not like it hurt."

"Yes, it did! It hurt a lot!" Kei yelled defensively, stomping towards him.

"Ah, I didn't expect it to actually hit you though. This is great! You're normally a lot more alert--"

"I was distracted, and--WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, **'THIS IS GREAT'?!"**

Sho held the arms of the shorter man, trying to placate him. "Because."

_"BECAUSE?!"_

"Because, now I can do this." Kei's eyes widened as Sho leaned down, gingerly pressing his perfect pink lips against his own. He licked tenderly at the part that was bleeding, cleaning away the blood. He lightly sucked on his bottom lip, a silent apology. Just as Kei began to participate as well, he moved away. The younger man stood up, completely aware that Kei's eyes never left his lips. He smiled, breaking a blushing Kei out of his trance.

"Wh-what was that for?"

Sho licked his lips, much like Kei usually did. "I wanted to kiss it and make it better." he said as he walked away. As he left, he left a very confused Kei, and a hint of what was to come.

Kei, all of a sudden feeling weak-kneed, stumbled over to the couch and plopped down. His fingers traced his already healed lips, and his blush deepened at the memory of the feeling of Sho's lips on his.

"What...what WAS that?" Sho's kiss had unlocked something deep inside him. His eyes nearly doubled in size as he recognized what was brewing within him. Could it be? Was it possible? Could he be in _love_ with _**Sho?!**_ He thought back to how he'd been acting toward him the last few years. He was constantly worried about Sho's well-being, everytime he thought of Sho getting with Yi-Che, his heart stopped dead, he nearly had a panic attack every time Sho left the room--oh, god. "Good lord, I'm in love with Sho!" He laid down as he let his emotions wash over him.

Thoughts of the moment just before kept coming straight to the front of his mind, even though he did his best to push it back so he could process it later, when he had the energy. And...wait. Why did he punch him?! _'I wanted to kiss it and make it better.'_ Why that little--"SHOOOOOO!!"

The younger man grinned from the other side of the door. He jumped away from it as Kei flew through the door way, yelling at him. He laughed, dodging Kei's kicks and punches with only minor difficulty. "Hey, hey! Calm down!" He jumped back as Kei jabbed at him with his fist. His reaction was just a moment too late, however. Kei smirked at the smell of blood. He stopped, gripping Sho's arms to keep him there. Sho's eyes widened, slightly frightened by the feral look in Kei's eyes, then--

POV Sho

Lips. Kei's lips were on mine, nipping and sucking and--oh, god. Kei was kissing me. _KISSING_ _ME._ His sinful little tongue was doing things I had only dreamt of-- _"Ah..."_ My plan had worked! I had successfully seduced Kei, made him come to me...Damn him. No one person should be allowed to be such an amazing kisser.

POV Kei

Sho put his hand to the back of my head, trying to deepen the kiss as he wound his fingers in my hair. I let him, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on mine. A few seconds later, I broke away, smirking. He looked at me with half-lidded eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, when I leaned forward and licked a drop of blood dripping down his chin. His eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss me again, when I halted, and moved so that my body was hovering just a hair's width away, no longer touching his. He looked down at me, confusion glittering in those perfect blue orbs. "Why?" he asked. I smiled.

"I wanted to kiss it and make it better."

POV Sho

What the _**fuck?!!**_ Had _Kei_ just pulled one over on _me?!_ Did he just pretend to be angry just so he could get those luscious, full, beautiful...perfect...extraordinary...pink lips of his on mine?! I gaped at him as gifted me with the pleasant sight of watching him leaving.

POV 3rd

Suddenly, Sho's competitive nature kicked in. He couldn't let Kei win like that! He had to get the upper hand. But how to tell if Kei was serious about this or not? All doubts were erased as he stepped in the house.

POV Kei

Ha. I had the upper hand, and Sho knew it. As soon as he walked through the door, the desire to just pounce on him and continue what we started earlier nearly overwhelmed me. However, I knew I was going to have to make him make the next move to find out if the sexual and emotional tension delightfully building up between us was real. I gave him my best 'Come get me' face, and threw the ball into his court. It was up to him if this game would go on.

POV Sho

Tricky bastard. He knew I wanted him, I could see it. I didn't want to let him win, but I had been holding out long enough. I crossed the space between us and brought my mouth down on his. Kei gladly parted his lips, letting me take the lead. I gleefully accepted his offer, pressing myself tightly against him as I began to explore.

POV 3rd

They moaned into each other's mouths as the tension grew between them. They seemed to be naturally compatible; they fit together like puzzle pieces and knew exactly what the other wanted, and how to give it to him. Sho put his hand on Kei's shoulder, gently pushing the fabric down to expose pale white skin. He broke their kiss to start ravishing the other's neck. Kei angled to give him better access, his heart pounding in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Sho's shoulders, and whispered the three little words that would change their lives forever:

"I love you."

-

* * *

End part one.

(a/n) So yeah...Sho punched Kei in the mouth just so he could kiss it and make it better.... XD

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: man smex...and language. We really should wash Sho's mouth out with soap, ne? He always swears so much in my fics...

Disclaimer...if I owned them, do you really think I would have the time to write fanfictions? -evil smirk- Buahaha...

(a/n) You guys really have Jaded Expression of Euphoria to thank for this one...otherwise I would have completely forgotten it. XDX My bad...I'm too nice, updating this this quickly, ne? I may do a sequel...maaaybe. Maybe. If anyone requests it, I will, at least...eventually...maybe... XD

* * *

* * *

Kei had told him he loved him before, but never like this. In the past, it had always been to calm the boy down when he was frightened, or to affirm that he wasn't planning on leaving him. But this, uttered in the beginning of what promised to be the best night of their lives, changed everything. All of Sho's doubts, all his fears, all his concerns; all disappated at these three little words.

* * *

"I love you." he said. I. Love. You. Kei loves me! What I had always thought of as impossible was actually happening! Really happening! Kei was saying he loved me, and in the way I loved him too. He gave me an odd look, and started to back up when I realized I had just started mentally monologueing during the most important moment of my life, which meant I had totally spaced out and stopped during our first _real_ kiss.

* * *

He turned bright red as he realized what happened. I laughed, though. I must admit that I was a bit worried I had over-stepped some sort of boundary. Sho started stuttering, something about monologues and moments, and I just chuckled and kissed his forehead. I smiled, a real, sweet smile, and walked to my room to let Sho figure himself out.

* * *

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, _holy shit._ I touched my lips, my forehead, and looked at my hands. My hands. The hands which had just been _shamelessly _**groping** Kei's all-too-perfect body...and his all-too-perfect ass...holy shit...

* * *

My face reddened as I thought through what just happened a few days ago. And, and Kei said he loved me! Finally, all this time I spent trying to get him to fall for me, and he loves me back, and--Oh, no. I, I never told him I loved him back! What if he doesn't know?! What if he thinks I don't like him?! What if he hates me?!! What if--the door opened at exactly that moment, scaring the bajeezus out of me. _"AHARGH!!"_ In my...accelerated...state, I had accidently flipped the couch over, which subsequently sent me flying.

"Sho, are you alright?!" Oh, god. It was Kei.

* * *

I come back after a week long trip to find the house destroyed, the pantries completely cleaned out, and the money box near empty. All things to be expected, of course, but what I didn't expect was Sho's odd reaction to my return. This included very many an odd thing. Namely, that he flipped the couch and went sprawling, which accidentally (?) looked very sexy, in that disheveled-hair,-blushing-cheeks-half-naked sort of way. Not only that, but when I walked over to help him up, he awkwardly tried to stand up on his own. (Which was actually funny as hell, because his too-tight lether pants made funny squeaking noises before making him fall back down. Adorable idiot.) Then, when I helped him up anyway, he muttered an awkward, formal thanks and with equal awkwardness, walked into the kitchen to pretend to forage for food. When I asked him what was up, was something wrong, he didn't look me in the eye and just shook his head 'no.' He didn't say much for the rest of the night, which really worried me. Normally, I could never get him to shut his trap, and the silence was somewhat disconcerting. "Sho, did something happen while I was away?" A murmered 'no.' "Come on, you can tell me. Did Shinji say something to you again, or--?" Thankfully, Sho spoke up.

"No, no, nothing like that..."

"Well, then what is it?"

"It's just, well, I want to know where we stand right now? I mean, are we still just friends, or..." He left the question open, that _bastard._ He wanted ME to be the one to start or end it, so he could brood about it and blame me later!

"Well," I said, trailing my fingers across the wood of the table as I walked with feline grace towards him. "I like to think that we are more than just friends now."

* * *

"Oh, come on. We've never been casual friends." He smiled. Damn, what a smile.

"I suppose that's true." It didn't appear he wanted to answer my question, so I tried again.

"So...more than friends?"

He was now less than a meter from me. He turned his gaze on me, in all its hypnotizing, vampiric glory. I didn't even notice when he had crossed that space, and his body stood mere centimeters from mine. Oh, how I ached to hold that body against mine again. He looked up, standing in that relaxed stance of his where he stuck his hips out just enough--He chuckled, apparently at my blushing face. Kei motioned for me to lean down. I obliged, bending down so his face was so close to mine I could feel his breath. "I like to think," he traced a pattern just under my left collar bone. "We can be."

Oh, god, it was just too much...His perfect body so close, his aura overwhelming me, and his lips were parted just so, so that I couldn't think of anything but kissing him--so I did.

* * *

_"Ah..."_ they moaned into each other's mouths, their fingers tangling in each other's hair and clothes. With a speed that became almost frantic, they removed each other's clothing, aching for skin-to-skin contact. Their speed increased at feeling the other man's warm body against their own. Kei found himself having trouble keeping his cool as Sho moved to kiss along his neck. He distracted himself from his vampiric hunger by focusing on his lust for Sho's body. He blushed as he explored, rubbing his hand across firm muscles and a defined chest. Sho was absolutely giddy at finally getting to see what lay underneath Kei's clothes. Kei, of course, had seen the naked Sho many a time, as he had given him baths when he was younger, and he preffered to walk around the house shirtless. The younger male had no idea how often Kei had come to pouncing on him and taking him right then and there. Kei grinned dreamily at finally being able to get his hands on those taut abs, those beautiful pecs, those--he was distracted by Sho bringing his lips back to Kei's.

* * *

_"Sh...o..."_ I must have been bright red, because Sho had a stupid grin on his face. He swooped down to give me a kiss, which I all too happily accepted. The entire time I was away, I couldn't stop thinking of Sho, and the passionate moment we had shared. I spent so much of my time just wondering about what things would be like when I got back. Would he regret it? Would he try to continue? These thoughts kept circling in my head, right up 'til I drove to Luka's makeshift grave. Memories of another kind came back to me then, and those rather racy thoughts I was having about Sho thankfully vanished...until I got back to my hotel. As much as I wanted to focus on Luka, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering back to Sho. The thought that seemed to be on a loop in my head was, embarassingly, what if Sho wanted to have sex? I thought about it right up until I got home, and found Sho sprawled out on the ground, legs wide open invitingly. Said legs brought me back to the present as they nudged my hardening cock. _"Ah...Sho..."_ He grinned against my collar bone, obviously enjoying putting me through such pleasurable torture. Just as I was about to make a move to take things further, there was a ring at the doorbell. I debated ignoring it, and eventually my lust won out. _"Sh...sho..."_

* * *

I wished that we could have stayed like that forever. Kei, naked in my arms, moaning my name and begging desperately for me to never stop. He let go of his restraints, for the most part, which meant that his vampiric aura was slowly sending me into a pleasant madness. I leaned over him, smiling as I pressed my lips to his. As I did, the front door burst open, revealing three very horrified and embarrased faces. Toshi's eyes were transfixed on my neck, staring at the light, hardly fatal, love bites Kei had placed there. Kei, either not seeing or not caring about the intruders, moved to playfully bite my neck again, making me moan. Toshi started yelling something about "No, Sho! Don't die, Sho! Sho! Sho!!" Son stared, a mixture of horror and fascination crossing his features, and Yi-Che burst into melodramatic tears. Kei gave a hum that clearly meant 'Yi-Che is watching.(Are you okay with this?)' And I only pressed my lips harder against his, trying to say _'Fuck Yi-Che. I have my Kei now.'_

* * *

I know I should have felt bad about it, but I laughed when Sho deepened the kiss in front of Yi-Che, who was appalled that the man who 'loved' her and the man she 'loved' were both making out in front of her. With each other. I felt like an asshole, but right now, I was having too much fun to care. It was invigorating, being myself in front of everyone. Part of me wondered why they hadn't left yet, but my human side didn't care. Let them watch. I was going to have fun with my Sho, even if it meant an audience witnessing our soon to be sinful acts. I hooked my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall. Yi-Che ran out crying as Sho pushed his cock deep into me. I grinned with satisfaction, throwing my head back against the wall "Sh-Sho!_ Aaah..."_ I made sure my moans were loud enough that the others couldn't miss them.

Sho leaned down, whispering huskily in my ear as he thrust into me. "I never thought you would be the type that likes an audience."

I smirked, running my tongue up the base of his neck to just behind his ear. He shivered, loving how possessive I was being. "Ha...so I want to flaunt you. What's wrong with that?" He groaned as I met his thrusts, using the wall as leverage. A horrified Toshi left, dragging a still intrigued Son behind him. My lover smirked against my neck, showering it with kisses.

"They're gone...shall we move this to the bedroom?"

I ground my body against him, hissing at the delicious friction. _"Y...yes..."_ Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled out of me, making me whine my displeasure. God, I'm such a whore. He carried me to the bedroom, placing me on the bed, him instantly on top of me. I looked to the clock beside the bed. We still had a good few hours until sun rise. With any luck, tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

(a/n) Gah, Sho is such a hormonal girl in the beginning of this, ne?

Apparently, death threats, begging, bribery...none of these work. So, I'll ask reeeeally nicely this time. Will you please review? I said the magic words~~ ~please~


	3. IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT :D

(a/n) GOOD NEWS~!! I have been convinced to do a sequel to this...it'll be posted under a seperate story, so be sure to keep on the look out for it. It should be up in the next month or two. ^.^


End file.
